The Administrative Core A will facilitate interactions between Program members and provide biostatistical support for Projects and Cores. Communication between POI members is critical for success of the Program. Effective communication will promote collaboration and synergy between projects, and accelerate the pace of discovery. Regular internal and external review of scientific progress and evaluation of cores will promote research excellence and ensure that projects are provided with the highest quality services. Application of appropriate statistical tools is essential for rigorous evaluation of hypotheses and for improving experiment design. Functions ofthe Administrative Core include promoting communication and collaboration within the Program by supporting web-based communication between the University of Virginia and the University of Colorado, organizing regular scientific meetings, and providing administrative support to Project Leaders and Core Directors. The Core will also oversee the review of scientific quality and fiscal management of the Projects and Cores. Another key activity of the Core is to provide statistical support and instruction for the Program. This involves assisting in the design and analysis of in vitro and in vivo studies, development and application of novel statistical methodologies in support of emerging Program objectives, and provision of training in statistical methods.